Hope
by anglstrmoon
Summary: The after effects of Cam and Sam being shifted out of phase in Arthur's Mantle.


Name: Hope

Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me… or I wouldn't have massive school loans… They belong to the nice people of MGM, Brad Wright, Robert Cooper…

Feedback: I would appreciate it, love it, crave it.. Feed me baby!

Categories: Est. Romance

Rating: K

Keywords: Daniel/Sam, with some Cam and a little Jack thrown in.

Spoilers: Season 9 – Arthur's Mantle

A/N: Thanks to Tina for being my beta! You rule!!

A/N 2: I wrote this for Jessm78 or known as Jess from the SamDaniel-gate yahoo group... Happy birthday! Sam/Daniel will live on through the fans!!

Daniel looked around his office sitting down with a sigh, glad that the day was finally over. He was able to deal with being shifted into another dimension once, but twice was just down right strange. 'But then again everything in my life is strange already so I should be use to it by now.'

His thoughts turned back to the conversation that he had with Cam a bit ago.

"_Jackson, thanks so much for helping us. I'm not sure if Sam and I could have gotten out of that situation without you."_

"_Cam, it was no problem. I'm just glad that you guys are ok. I hate to say this, but it was good that Bill triggered it to shift me to. I was able to translate the notes a lot easier, no offense to you guys or anything."_

"_None taken Daniel. I have to say that was a crazy experience. You know, the first thing that we did once Sam figured out what happened was to go and find you. Sam thought that maybe, since you shifted to the alternate dimension by the crystal skull, that maybe you would be able to see us."_

_A small smile fluttered to Daniel's face before he spoke. "Sam would be the one to think of that. I have to say I am surprised that I didn't see you guys."_

"_Sam was too. But she started saying stuff about alternate, alternate dimensions, and I have to say, I kind of got confused after awhile."_

"_That does happen sometimes with her. Speaking of Sam, so you know where she is?"_

"_Umm. I think she was going to head to her lab for a bit then head home."_

"_Ok. Well, I'm going to check on her and see how she's doing. I'll talk to you later Cam."_

"_See ya Jackson."_

Daniel was brought out his thoughts by the ding of his computer letting him know he had email. He smiled when he saw who it was from.

Danny-boy,

So, I hear you had yet another exciting adventure, without leaving the confines of the SGC. I'm starting to think that SG-1 is cursed.

So apparently Vala got sent to the Ori home galaxy. Now that is something interesting. I have to say, knowing what I know about her, I think she's going to give them a run for their money. I'm sure she will be back someday, she's a resourceful woman, and she'll find a way.

Well, the people are calling me, so I have to get going. Look out for Teal'C and Carter. Even though they don't like to show it, they do need someone to look after them ever once-in-awhile. But just don't say anything to them about what I'm saying.

Later,

Jack

Daniel just shook his head at the email. Sometimes, he wondered who had the idea to put Jack in charge of the things that he has been. But then, Daniel knew that in the end, Jack always got done what needed to be done. His thoughts turned toward Sam. He just couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't as fine as she kept saying she was.

_Daniel knocked on the door to Sam's office and waited for a response. When he didn't get one he opened the door a crack to see if Sam was in there. The room was dark, except for the light by the couch. At first, Daniel didn't see Sam sitting at the opposite end of the couch till he tried to turn the light off._

"_Don't turn that off please."_

_Daniel turned around and saw her. He sat down beside her. "Sam. I didn't think you were still in here. You didn't answer when I knocked."_

_Sam took Daniel's hand in hers. "I was so scared when I realized you couldn't see me and Cam. God Daniel, I don't know what I would have done if we would had been stuck like that. I mean, we just discovered this relationship between us and haven't had the chance to see where it could lead. I would have been devastated if I was unable to touch you again." By the time Sam was crying._

_Daniel took his hand from Sam's wiping away her tears. "Oh Sam." He ran a hand through her hair drawing her into a hug. "If we hadn't figure out when we did what happen to you and Cam, I would have noticed you were missing. I would have wondered where my beautiful girlfriend went, without telling me."_

_Sam giggled at that comment. "Thanks Daniel." Sam pulled back from the hug. "I don't know why I'm being like this. It's not like we don't have bad things happen to us all the time. I just need to go home and get some sleep." Sam got up and started to gather what she needed to in order to head home for the day. _

_Daniel remained seated on the couch, watching Sam. He knew this was bothering her more than she was letting on, but he didn't want to upset her while she was at work. "You want me to come over when I'm done here?"_

_Sam looked at him like she forgot he was still in the room. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care Dan. You can if you want, if feel up to it. If not, I'll see you tomorrow." As she walked past Daniel, she gave him a quick kiss._

Daniel dropped the report he was trying to read. 'She didn't want to admit that she didn't want to be alone tonight.' He got up, grabbed some things and headed to Sam's house.

It took Daniel about 20 minutes to get to her house. As he parked, he saw there were few lights on in the house; he hoped she was still up. He walked up to the front door and looked up when he heard it opening. He stopped in front of Sam, just looking at her. Without saying anything, Daniel took Sam's face in his hands kissing her breathless before pulling her into a hug.

"I don't want to be alone tonight Dan."

"I know Sam. Come on, let's get you into bed." Daniel led her in the house shutting the door behind them, with the hope that he would be able to keep the demons, at least for one night, at bay.


End file.
